Professor Hazel Thornheart
Backstory: Childhood and Hogwarts: Hazel Thornheart, a Half-blood witch, was born on the 8th of September 1984. She was raised by her two parents Evalynn Thornheart (nee Pevancee), a half-blood witch and Odysseus Thornheart, a pureblood. She was the middle child of three daughters Rosaleigh Thornheart (Deceased 1998), Herself and her younger sister Hyacinthia Thornheart. There are 5 years between each sister with Hyacinthia being 29 now. When Hazel was younger she showed an aptitude for duelling and potion brewing, having studied under the tutelage of her older sister during her holidays from Hogwarts and helping her father in his apothecary when he needed to make a large batch of potions. When Hazel was 11 she received her letter from Hogwarts saying she had been accepted and would begin the following 1st of September. While at Hogwarts Hazel was in Gryffindor and had an aptitude for Potions, Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts. Then during her second year, the battle of Hogwarts broke out. She lost her older sister when she was 13 during the battle. she snuck out of the castle in the middle of the fight to protect her older sister who was being outnumbered by Deatheaters. In the midst of the carnage, a young death eater tried to cast the cruciatus curse on her but it hit her sister instead who fell long enough for her to be killed by Fenrir Greyback. In a state of shock Hazel used every hex her sister had taught her to defend herself against them long enough to hide clinging on to her sister's hat, which she still wears to this day as a reminder. After that Hazel was no longer the bright-eyed, bubbly student she used to be. She finished her training at Hogwarts in 2003 and left to work for the Aurors department like her sister would have done had she survived. Time as an Auror: Hazel then spent her years trying to live up to her sister's memory including leaving her family to do tasks for the ministry. While in the Aurors department a “Don’t ask, don’t tell” mentality came back in place which forced her relationship with her fiance and superior underground. When the ministry found out about her “affair” with her supperior she was given the ultimatum of renouncing her disgraceful life choice to be a lesbian or be forced out of the Aurors department and shunned. Life as a Muggle: She lived as a muggle for a time after her dishonourable discharge from the Aurors department before returning to teach media at Hogwarts, this was a skill she acquired in her muggle years. When Hazel lived as a muggle she worked for newspapers and then became an actress in Hollywood before going radio silent to allow for any potential students to be unaware of who she is/was. Hazel is a lesbian who has never found love since her years off the grid a few years ago now. She does, however, continue to have a crush on her old superior and wishes to finally find happiness one day in a world that doesn’t judge based on sexual orientation. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Professors